Another Twilight Chat
by x.Araeyahn.Princess.x
Summary: Okay, so me and my twin, well, my closest friend absolutely love Twilight. This is my first try. Warning: It may be totally lame.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Disclaimer: **

**I absolutely own NOTHING of Twilight…although I do wish I was a character. But that's just me. :)**

**ThexNewxAddition - Bella**

**Eternally_Hers - Edward**

**xxxEmotional_Wreckxxx - Jasper**

**LittleMissSunshine - Alice**

**GianttGrizzly - Emmett**

**x_Practically_Perfect_x – Rosalie**

**FullOfHeart – Esme**

**DoctorDad – Carlisle**

**xLittle_Starx – Renesmee**

**AwesomeAlpha – Jacob**

**xxTotalxSweetheartxx – Seth**

**Vampire_Disaster – Trent**

**xxDangeroulyFragilexx – Amber**

**xxOcean_Hybridxx – Taylor**

_**thexnewxaddition has logged on.**_

_**littlemisssunshine has logged on.**_

_**awesomealpha has logged on.**_

**thexnewxaddition: Hey, Alice. Jake. :)**

**littlemisssunshine: Hi!**

**awesomealpha: Hey, Bells. Alice. **

**littlemisssunshine: Are you still going shopping with me tomorrow?**

**awesomealpha: =?**

**littlemisssunshine: Not you, genius.**

**awesomealpha: Pfft. I knew that. **

**thexnewxaddition: Sure, you did…Do I have to???**

**littlemisssunshine: You promised!... **

**thexnewxaddition: Fine. :p**

**littlemisssunshine: Yay! xD**

**awesomealpha: =s Soooo left out here.**

_**xxtotalxsweetheartxx has logged on.**_

_**gianttgrizzly has logged on.**_

_**eternally_hers has logged on.**_

**thexnewxaddition: EDDIE!!!**

**awesomealpha: I didn't get all that excitement. :(**

**eternally_hers: She's not your wife.**

**thexnewxaddition: Be nice. =/**

**gianttgrizzly: What am I? Chopped liver?**

**awesomealpha: Possibly.**

**gianttgrizzly: Watch it!**

**awesomealpha: I'll think about it.**

**thexnewxaddition: Stop it!**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Hey, everyone. :)**

**littlemisssunshine: Aw, Seth, I love your username.**

**thexnewxaddition: Me, too. :D**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Thanks. **

**awesomealpha: Whatever.**

_**xxxemotional_wreckxxx has logged on.**_

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Hey, people.**

**littlemisssunshine: Why do you have that as your name, Jazzy?**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: ^_^" **

**gianttgrizzly: He's emo! Duhz.**

**eternally_hers: Cut it out, Em.**

**gianttgrizzly: =p**

_**There has been an error.**_

_**Everyone has been disconnected. **_

_**Reconnecting...**_

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You two still there?**

**gianttgrizzly: Who are you?...**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Who the heck are you?!**

**gianttgrizzly: I asked you first.**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I asked you second.**

**vampire_disaster: What happened?**

**xxocean_hybridxx: I was trying to figure that out, too…**

**eternally_hers: How'd you three get in our chat?**

**vampire_disaster: This is our chat!**

**eternally_hers: Actually, it's ours!**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: No need to get snippy!**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Hey. Is that who I think it is?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Seth! x3**

**Everyone (except Amber and Seth): You two know each other?!**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: =s**

**awesomealpha: What happened to the chat room?!**

**xxocean_hybridxx: That is what everyone has been asking…twin, you know him!!!**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Possibly. :3**

**gianttgrizzly: Names? ANYONE?!**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Amber. You jerk.**

**gianttgrizzly: O_O"**

**vampire_disaster: Trent. =/**

**Everyone (except Amber and Taylor): Vampire??????**

**vampire_disaster: " Yes…**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Whatever T...Taylor now who are you guys???**

**littlemisssunshine: I'm Alice. :D**

**gianttgrizzly: Emmett! **

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: *dramatic eye roll***

**gianttgrizzly: WHAT?!?!**

**thexnewxaddition: Bella.**

**eternally_hers: ……**

**thexnewxaddition: That's Edward. :3**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: You know Jake already, right?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Sure do. :)**

**awesomealpha: Ohhhhhh, that's her...? **

**vampire_disaster: How come I don't know them?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Shut it, Trent.**

**littlemisssunshine: Where'd Jazzy go??**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Nowhere. I'm right here...**

**littlemisssunshine: And that's my Jasper.**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: :)**

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._**

**xxocean_hybridxx: I am highly confused. Will someone explain how these two KNOW my twin?!**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: WOAH! I have to go!**

**_xxtotalxsweetheartxx has logged off._**

**Everyone: WTH is going on here?!**

**awesomealpha: She's a La Push girl. =/**

**vampire_disaster: But you know...**

**awesomealpha: Noooo, I completely forgot that she told me. **

**vampire_disaster: Don't get smart....damn dog.**

**eternally_hers: I like this guy.**

**awesomealpha: Damn leeches.**

**vampire_disaster: You know what?!**

**_vampire_disaster has logged off._**

**_awesomealpha has been disconnected due to mysterious happenings._**

**xxocean_hybridxx: I'm still confused. Trent is so dumb.**

**littlemisssunshine: ?????**

**xxocean_hybridxx: I'm tired of this dumb werewolf and vampire arguing. I can make all of you hate me real quick.**

**littlemisssunshine: G2G. Later peoplez. :D**

**Everyone: Bye, Alice.**

**_littlemisssunshine has logged off._**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Don't leave me here. =(**

**_xxxemotional_wreckxxx has logged off._**

**gianttgrizzly: How can you make us hate you?...Not that I really care...**

**xxocean_hybridxx: *growls deeply* I'm a hybrid. Duh. Part-vampire. Part-werewolf.**

**gianttgrizzly: O_O"""**

**xxocean_hybridxx: See, I told you...!**

**_xxocean_hybridxx has logged off._**

**gianttgrizzly: But...Well, this is going to be interesting.**

**_gianttgrizzly has logged off._**

**thexnewxaddition: Wow...**

**eternally_hers: That was...?**

**thexnewxaddition: Wow...**

**eternally_hers: Yeah, that about sums it up.**

**thexnewxaddition: =)**

**eternally_hers: What now? =?**

**thexnewxaddition: I have an idea... =)**

**eternally_hers: What might that be?**

**thexnewxaddition: Boys...No matter how old. :p**

**_thexnewxaddition has logged off._**

**_eternallly_hers has been forcefully dragged away from his computer for some "leisure time" with the wife._**


	2. Chapter 2

_xxtotalxsweetheartxx has logged on._

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: *waits patiently*

_thexnewxaddition has logged on._

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Hi, Bella. :)

thexnewxaddition: Hey, Seth. What's up?

_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged on._

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I'm gonna kill him!

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Who? o_O"

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Bella, do you know where Jake is?

thexnewxaddition: Yeah, he's playing with Renesmee. Why?

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Thank you. :)

_xxdangeroulyfragilexx has logged off._

thexnewxaddition: What's going on?

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: I think Jake's making fun of her again.

_xlittle_starx has logged on._

xlittle_starx: Anyone know why Amber just dragged Ja- oh, wait...

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Lol.

thexnewxaddition: What'd I miss? =s

xlittle_starx: Jake's been making fun of Seth and Amber 'cause Seth finally imprinted. :s

_eternally_hers has logged on._

eternally_hers: Why's that mutt hanging from our roof...by his underwear??? O_O"

xlittle_starx: Hi, Daddy.

eternally_hers: Hello, Nessie. =)

xlittle_starx: My friend put Jakey up there. =/

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: I told him to leave her alone...

thexnewxaddition: Was it that girl that we met yesterday? Wait, Jake's up where?!

eternally_hers: The roof of the house.

thexnewxaddition: O_O?

xlittle_starx: Actually, he's _hanging_ from it.

eternally_hers: _Why_ is he up there? o_O

xlittle_starx: I'll get him down. :)

_xlittle_starx has logged off._

thexnewxaddition: She shouldn't do that by herself... =/

eternally_hers: Maybe Em can help?

thexnewxaddition: Both of you will. =)

_thexnewxaddition has logged off._

eternally_hers: Dammit...

_eternally_hers has logged off._

**Later...**

gianttgrizzly: That was hilarious. xD

awesomealpha: Was not.

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You big baby! =p

_xxocean_hybridxx has logged on._

xxocean_hybridxx: Hey, what's up?

gianttgrizzly: Ambaz hung the mutt by his underwear! x3

xxocean_hybridxx: Twin?? You did what?!...Why???

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: He was making fun of me again.

xxocean_hybridxx:???

awesomealpha: You owe me underwear!

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Look, it's not my fault your _briefs _broke.

awesomealpha: O_O"

gianttgrizzly: Who ever heard of a dog that wears tidy whities? xD

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: xD

awesomealpha: You damn bloodsuckers.

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: O_O!

gianttgrizzly: You're a vampire? =)

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Uh, yeah... =s

gianttgrizzly: Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler.

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: 8D

_xxtotalxsweetheartxx has logged on._

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Hi, Love!

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Hey. :3

awesomealpha: Don't say hi to her! D;

xxocean_hybridxx: LOL.

gianttgrizzly: Waaaaaiiiittt..

**Everyone has a dramatic pause.**

gianttgrizzly: Nessie said you two imprinted...

xxocean_hybridxx: You what? o_O"

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Ummm... Twin, I'll talk to you later. Hey does everyone know about you now?

xxtotalxsweetheartxx: I think I do.

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I know. I told _you_. :)

**Everyone logs back in.**

Everyone (Except Amber, Taylor, and Seth): What who what?

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Who's going to tell them?...

gianttgrizzly: She's an effin' vampire werewolf hybrid!!!

awesomealpha: A WHAT?!!

xxocean_hybridxx: Twin, I think I should go.

awesomealpha: Well, that's definitely new to me. =s

gianttgrizzly: That's worse than a regular mutt! *blech*

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: That's not nice, Em.

awesomealpha: I want my underwear!

vampire_disaster: ???????????

eternally_hers: You missed a lot today.

vampire_disaster: Really, like what?

gianttgrizzly: That's not what we're talking about here. You stupid dog, stop whining about your little undies.

thexnewxaddition: Can you at least _try_ to be nice?

gianttgrizzly: Maybe...

x_practically_perfect_x: Emmett, behave.

gianttgrizzly: All right, I will. :)

All the girls (Except Esme and Alice): Whipped!

gianttgrizzly: Shut your trap, you mixed mutt. You, too, vampire wannabe.

_x_practically_perfect_x has logged off. _

_gianttgrizzly has been dragged away from his computer and forcefully logged off._

doctordad: I think we should go check on Emmett and Rosalie. =s

fullofheart: I do, too. =/

_doctordad has logged off._

_fullofheart has logged off._

eternally_hers: Uh, you guys okay?

xxocean_hybridxx: Just...perfect.

vampire_disaster: I don't like where this is going.

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You shouldn't.

littlemisssunshine: You guys aren't going to do anything drastic are you?

xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Lots of anger! =O

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I know just what to get...!

_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._

_vampire_disaster has logged off._

xxocean_hybridxx: I _refuse_ to be left out!

_xxocean_hybridxx has logged off._

littlemisssunshine: Oh...hey, wait!...

xxxemotional_wreckxxx: What's wrong?

thexnewxaddition: I want to know... =?

eternally_hers: Should we warn him?

littlemisssunshine: ...I don't know...

Everyone: =s

_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged on._

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Do _not _say a word...please?

littlemisssunshine: Uh, okay. Nothing dramatic, okay?

xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You got it. :D Thanks.

_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._

eternally_hers: That group _is _very...what's the word I'm looking for?...

thexnewxaddition: Interesting? Intriguing? Scary when they're upset?

eternally_hers: All of the above.

xxxemotional_wreckxxx: _Very _scary when they're upset. =?

littlemisssunshine: Aw, Jazzy.

_littlemisssunshine has logged off._

_xxxemotional_wreckxxx has logged off._

eternally_hers: Why are we always the last ones to log off?

thexnewxaddition: Good question...

_eternally_hers has logged off._

_thexnewxaddition has logged off._


	3. Chapter 3

_**xxocean_hybridxx has logged on.**_

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged on._**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Hey, Twinneh!!!! **

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Hey. Emmett's going to pay. **

**xxocean_hybridxx: *laughs* I don't care...Well, I try not to care. Once they all get online, I'm going off. **

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Ed...*scowls* He told Emmett what we were going to do! He got to me first! I'm _not _letting that go.**

**xxocean_hybridxx: That much is clearly obvious...I'm just mad Emmett said what I was like it was a disease. That is why I don't want to talk to any of them!!! **

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I'm SO going to make him pay. He totally terrorized my room! I don't even know how he managed to find out where I live!...**

_**awesomealpha has logged on.**_

**awesomealpha: Hey.**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I HATE YOU! I know it was you!**

**awesomealpha: What're you talking about?**

**xxocean_hybridxx: I think this is my signal to log off. If he is online, the others aren't far behind and I don't feel like being depressed even more today. **

**awesomealpha: I want to know what's going on... _please?_**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You know _exactly_ what the problem is!**

**_gianttgrizzly has logged on._**

**_eternally_hers has logged on._**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I'm going to kill all three of you! My room is totally trashed. **

**awesomealpha: I didn't do anything!!!**

**gianttgrizzly: I'm innocent, I swear. *total sarcasm***

**eternally_hers: Same here. *totally lying***

**xxocean_hybridxx: I HATE YOU TWO!!!! Twin, this is the major red flag for me to get off. I don't want people coming after me with a pitchfork. **

**gianttgrizzly: You can hate me all you want. I haven't done anything to you...**

**eternally_hers: Yet!...**

**gianttgrizzly: Get out of my head.**

**eternally_hers: *mockingly* I'm innocent, I swear.**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: JAKE! You're dead, too! **

**awesomealpha: What makes you think I did anything?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You're still upset that you're stupid briefs snapped from the rooftop. Damn dog...**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Emmett, you called me a MIXED MUTT!!!! Edward, you are just as bad as him. You didn't like it when Emmett said what I was either. **

**_xxtotalxsweetheartxx has looged on._**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Hey, what's going on?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I'm going to legally go on a killing spree...wait, is it still a killing spree if it's only three people?...**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Uh...should I be worried, then?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Nope. Not at all. =D**

**awesomealpha: Be very worried! She's trying to kill your friends.**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Umm Seth..... are you friends with Emmett or Edward?????? **

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Uh, yeah...I am, why?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Becau-**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Because...... Emmett called me a mixed mutt and Edward flipped because I'm a hybrid. Since they called me that, I'm going to kill them both, painfully. It will be a long death. **

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: And why should I be worried about _you_, Jake? **

**awesomealpha: Because _Amber's_ going to get me!**

**xxtotalxsweetheartx: Why?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: HE TOLD EMMETT WHERE I FREAKING LIVE!!!!**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: You did what?**

**gianttgrizzly: *busts out laughing***

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You fat giant, you're dead, too! You're the one that came in my room and trashed it. _COMPLETELY! _I honestly would like to know what the hell all that red stuff is that you decided to decorate my closet, my walls, and my BED with!**

**gianttgrizzly: *zips lips***

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._**

**eternally_hers: Em, I'm warning you now! You better run!**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Seth....ummm I think I should get off, without Twin or Trent... No one likes a hybrid. Well, expect you, but you are friends with them. **

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: I have no idea what to tell you to do...**

**eternally_hers: How about not killing us?!...**

**_gianttgrizzly has been forcefully and painfully dragged away from his computer and has disappeared under mysterious circumstances._**

**eternally_hers: I'm actually scared.**

**xxocean_hybridxx: You _should _be. Very, very afraid. **

**_xxxemotional_wreckxxx has logged on._**

**awesomealpha: SAVE YOURSELF!**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: WTH?**

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged on._**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Hello. =)**

**eternally_hers: Where is he? o_o?**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: In a safe place...**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: O_O? What the hell is going on?!**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: You're being picked off, one-by-one...Well, the guys are.**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: But I am a guy... =/**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Yeah, but we like you. :3**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: _We?_**

**xxocean_hybridxx: Yes, she is referring to me and her. **

**awesomealpha: I don't like this.**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Good, because you're next. :)**

**awesomealpha: Don't do anything that you might regret.**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: Don't worry. I won't.**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Be careful, please. :3**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: :* I'll try.**

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._**

**_awesomealpha has logged off._**

**_awesomealpha has been strapped down to his chair with duct tape and is being watched over with a giant, metal baseball bat._**

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged onto awesomealpha's computer._**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: This is fun! x3**

**xxocean_hybridxxx: Hey, I want to try. *thinks of who's next***

**eternally_hers: Run, Em!...Wait, Emmett?!...**

**xxdangerouslyfragilexx: I'm on it. *evil smile***

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: LOL!**

**_xxdangerouslyfragilexx has logged off._**

**_xxocean_hybridxx has logged off._**

**_Amber: *spots Emmett first* Hey. He got out?!_**

**_*Edward and Emmett's web-cams hit the floor. Amber is seen in Emmett's and Taylor is seen in Edward's.*_**

**xxtotalxsweetheartx: Aren't you going to help them?**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Why? They pranked me last week. They deserve it.**

**_Emmett: H-Hey, get away! It was all in fun!_**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: xD *starts laughing softly***

**_Amber: You're so dead! *pounces on Emmett, landing on his back*_**

**_Emmett: You monkey, get off of me!_**

**_Edward: I know what you're thinking, so you can't try anything..._**

**_Taylor: Want to bet on that?_**

**_Edward: What the-? How'd you just-?!_**

**_Taylor: *growls deeply* _**

**_Edward: Damn, shielders._**

**_Bella: I heard that!_**

**_Edward: =#_**

**_gianttgrizzly has been disconnected._**

**_eternally_hers has been disconnected._**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Tell me how things go?**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Of course.**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: Thanks.**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: You're welcome.**

**_Emmett is heard screaming for help in the background._**

**_Emmett: I know I'm not bleeding?!_**

**_Amber: Deal with it!_**

**_Edward: Get away from me!_**

**_Taylor: You're going to pay._**

**_Esme: Boys?!_**

**xxxemotional_wreckxxx: Woah, definitely have to go now.**

**_xxxemotional_wreckxxx has logged off._**

**xxtotalxsweetheartxx: LMFAO!**

**_xxtotalxsweetheartxx has logged off._**


End file.
